Someone Save me
by Tomboy22
Summary: Another family abusing story except its Freddie with the problem. Warning: Cutting and other stuff in later chapters. Will have Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is another story because I wanted to take a break from My Little Brother.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly! But I sooooo wish I did!**

**Freddies P.o.v**

I stand out here in the pouring rain in my Black suit thinking about my mom and why did she have to die. Yeah it finally happened a drunk driver hit her on the way to the store to pick up some medicine because I was sick. When the car hit her she was dead on the scene, and now I have to live with my dad. He was very abusive to me and my mom so she kicked him out and called the police. He got out of jail for good behavior, But that didn't last and when he heard his ex-wife died he came back to abuse me some more. Carly and Sam don't know at all, they don't even know my mom is dead so thats why they aren't here. After the funeral dad drove me back home and when we got there he punched me in the face and said

"It is all your fault she is dead, and why she called the police"! he said and took a vase and smashed it on my head. _ Why did you have to die mom_ I thought before I passed out.

**A/N: Well I know its short and I was thinking how most of these kind of stories has Sam and her Mom or Dad abusing her. So how come not Freddie and his dad. so yeah if you want me to continue just let me know. And this will have Seddie. So thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	2. I'm in Trouble, Carly and Sam See Me

**hey people here is chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Freddie's Father!**

**Freddies P.o.v**

I woke up a few hours later with a huge headache and pain everywhere. I slowly got up to check out myself in the mirror. I looked horrible! I had a lot of bruises on my face, my hair was a mess and stuck up everywhere, my lip was cut and so were my clothes. _ugh I wish mom was alive._ I thought and took quick shower to wipe all of that blood off me, then I put on my regular clothes. I looked at the clock and decided to go to Carlys, but I wrote a note to my dad to tell him where I am so he won't think I ran away and give me another beating. Then I went across the hall and saw Sam sitting on the couch looking at the food channel and Carly in the kitchen making her lemonade.

"Hey Freddie". Carly said without looking at me

"What up nerd". Sam said also not looking at me.

"Hey guys" I said quietly Then Carly looked up at me and gasped.

"Freddie what happened". Carly said Then Sam looked up and her eyes widened.

"Woah what happened to you Freddo". Sam said with I think a concerned tone. _Oh man I forgot about my injures._

"I uh got into a fight" I said lying

"With who cuz it looked like you got your butt whooped". Sam said while laughing

"Uh with a guy at school who called me a nerd". I said lying again

"Freddie you shouldn't do that to someone who just calls you a nerd. Did you get in trouble". Carly said

"No I did it after school". I said lying they can never find out.

"Wow I can't believe your mom didn't even ground you what happened did she become less crazy"? Sam said while laughing. I felt tears come into my eyes at the mention of my mom.

"Shut up Sam". I said angrily and took off upstairs. I landed on the beanbag chair and started crying. _Why mom why did you have to go._ I thought and continuted to cry.

**Sams P.o.v**

"Why did you say that Sam". Carly said

"I always say that kind of stuff to him I didn't think he would get so upset" I said gulity and Carly understands why. I have a huge crush on him and I act this way so he can pay attention to me. I told Carly that and she has been trying to help me get him to fall for me.

"Don't worry I will go say sorry to him right now". I said and went upstairs. When I got there I saw he had him in a beanbag crying his eyes out. I didn't mean to make him cry now I feel even more gulity. So I walk in and sit next to him.

"Freddie I am really really sorry about what I said about your mom. I didn't mean it". I said honestly

"Really". Freddie said still crying

"Really I will never bring up your mom again". I said and hugged him.

"Thanks Sam that really means a lot coming from you, but I have a reason why I was so upset when you did brought up my mom. Something I didn't want to tell you or Carly yet but you guys deserve to know. Can you bring Carly up here I don't want to move please". He said while hugging me back.

"Sure" I said with a blush on my face from what he first said and got Carly and brought her up.

"So guys the reason I was so upset about my mom was because a few days ago when I was sick. My mom left to get me some medicine and... A drunk driver hit her on the way. She was dead on the scene". Freddie said and started sobbing.

"Oh Freddie I'm so sorry". Carly and I said together and hugged him tight.

"Its ok guys thanks for the comfort". Freddie said

"No problem Freddie we will always be here for you". Carly said

"Yeah always". I said argeeing.

"Thank you both". Freddie said and wiped the rest off his tears off his face. and hugged us again. I loved the feeling of hugging him but that lasted only a minute because someones voice interrupted.

"FREDWARD BENSON"! and Freddies eyes widened.

**Freddies P.o.v**

_Uh oh._ I thought.

**A/N: Well another day another chapter so it was a long chapter and I will update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	3. The Hospital Here I come

**Hey guys here is chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Leo Benson!**

**Freddies P.o.v**

"FREDWARD BENSON COME OUT NOW"! I heard my dad say

"Uh Freddie who is that". Carly asked me

"Well that is my d-" but I got interrupted when the door opened, and in walked my father Leo Benson.

"Fredward there you are, I need you home right now". He said

"Well hi ladies I'm Leo Benson Freddie's father, come on Fredward". My dad said and left the room. I know what he is going to do he is going to beat me somemore then leave me on the floor in my misery. Carly and Sam are looking at me with a shocked look.

"Guys I was about to tell you but you saw yourself I live wwith mmy ddad nnow" I stuttered out to them

"Freddie it seems like you don't like your dad" Sam said

"Nno I ddo" I stuttered out again

"I gotta go" I said and left quickly.

**Sams P.o.v**

"Something is not right with Freddie" Carly said.

"I know, do you think I can follow him and see whats up" I said.

"No Sam that"s wrong. You can't do that to Freddie, he will tell us when he is ready. Ok". Carly said

"Okay I will wait until he tells us" I said lying

"Thank you, now what do you want to do". Carly said

"Well I gotta go home my mom wants me to clean my room for once and since she wants to be a good mom she is paying me 20 bucks and a whole ham". I said lying

"Ok but will I see you later"? Carly said

"Sure bye Carls" I said and lefted. I went across the hall and pressed my ear againest the door I heard yelling, screaming and a couple of thuds and shouts. Then someone said something and I heard footsteps coming for the door, So I hid behind a wall and saw Freddie's Dad walk out and head toward the elevators. So I walked inside the apartment and saw blood all over the floor. _Oh my gosh I hope Freddie is not hurt._ I thought and took off running to Freddie's room, and what I saw what I was afraid of. I saw Freddie on the floor almost unconscious covered in blood and caked in bruises. I ran over to him.

"Freddie are you awake". I said really worried

"Ssam is that you". Freddie said quietly

"Yes its me, I know your father did this to you and I am going to help you ok". I sad seriously

"No Sam you weren't even suppose to know and I don't want you to get hurt". Freddie said and was starting to lose consciousness

"Freddie you have to stay awake the ambulance is on the way ok". I said crying

"I can't Sam I want to let you know that I have always-" but then he passed out.

"Have always what Freddie, Please Freddie wake up. Please". I said while crying and the nurses from the ambulance put him on the gurney and took him to the ambulance.

"Are you coming miss". One of the nurses said to me

"Yes I'm coming". I said and I got in the ambulance and said over Freddie's body:

"Please be okay Freddie". and we drove to the hospital.

**A/N: Well there goes another chapter it was kinda hard to write it but I said to myself it is for the story, and sorry if it seems a little fast because I thought it was a little but whatever. Thanks for reading. Please, Please review. Tomboy22.**


	4. ITell Sam the Truth, Someday I Will Tell

**Hey party people here is chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Leo Benson and Dr. Carter!**

**Sams P.o.v**

Once we got to the hospital they took Freddie off of the ambulance and into the building. I had to go to the front desk to check Freddie in.

"Hey sweetie were you with that boy that just came in"? The desk lady asked me.

"Yes his name is Fredward Benson but he goes by Freddie. He is 17 years old and I guess that is it". I said

"Ok well are his parents here"? She asked me. _Oh man I can't have his dad here so I'll use Spencer._

"Well his mom had passed and his dad is busy but I have a number you can call for the parent stuff". I said and gave her Spencer's number.

"Ok thank you and what is your name so we can call you when we get updates on Freddie"? She asked me.

"Sam Puckett". I said and sat in the chair across the room.

"Thank you" She said and started to fill out some worksheet._ With all of this happening I forgot to call Carly but I won't tell her about Freddie's father yet or Spencer._ So then I called Carly.

**(Bold is Sam,**___Italics is____Carly)_

_"Hello"_

**"Hey Carly" **

_"Oh hey Sam where are you I thought we were gonna hang out"._

**"Well I found Freddie in a alley when I was walking to the meat store and he was beat up so I called 911 and now I'm at the hospital, hurry and get Spencer to fill out all the parent stuff, because his dad is busy" I said lying.**

_"Ok I will be right there". Carly said then hung up._

I waited a whlie before Carly and Spencer finally showed up.

"Hey so any updates"? Carly asked me

"Nope not yet". I said.

"Sam Puckett and others for Fredward Benson". A doctor said and we quickly walked over.

"Hi thats me and these are his friends, so how is he"? I asked worried.

" Hi, I am Dr. Carter and he is going to be fine but he has a mild concussion and a broken arm and a twisted ankle, so he has to stay off that ankle for a while and the cast on his arm should be off in 6 weeks". He said

"Cool can we go see him" I said in a hopeful tone.

"Yes but one at a time please, I have to talk to another patient. Excuse me" Dr. Carter said and then left. I let Carly and Spenc go first then it was finally my turn.

"Hey Freddie" I said

"Hey Sam, I think I owe you an explaintion don't I" Freddie said in a weak voice.

"Yeah you do. Why didn't you tell anyone about your dad"? I asked

"Well, because I didn't want you or Carly to get involved and then get hurt because of me. My mom had sent him to jail because he would abuse us both but he got out early for good behavior and then mom died and he came back to abuse me somemore. I just don't want you or Carly hurt. I deserve it anyway, I'm the reason my mom died". Freddie said sadly

"No your not Freddie, its that idiot fault who was driving an hit your moms car so don't blame yourself okay nub" I said with a smile at the word nub.

"Ok thanks Sam". Freddie said.

"And I am going to help you with the abuse problems okay and I will keep it our secret, but if it gets to bad then we are going to the police ok" I said seriously.

"Ok Sam your the best you know that". Freddie said.

"Yeah I know Freddo, now you had a long day get some rest and I will be here tomorrow ok" I said.

"Ok Bye Sam and thanks again for everything". Freddie said and drifted off to sleep.

_He looks so peaceful, One day I will tell him I love him. Not today, maybe not tomorrow but someday._ I thought then went off to Carly and Spencer to go home.

**A/N: Well here is another chapter. Thanks for reading. Please, Please Review. Tomboy22.**


	5. I Don't Have a Name For this chapter

**Hey people here is chapter 5, Also slight swearing in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Leo Benson, and Dr. Carter!**

**Freddies P.o.v**

Well the doctor and nurses wanted to keep me in this hellhole for two more days but I need to get out or else my father will hurt me for not coming home. So we we thought of a way to get me out and the doctors let me out early but I had a casts for 6 more weeks and were on cruthes _(Sorry don't know how to spell it). _for a week. Carly and Spencer drove me home, and when we got to the apartments they went inside there apartment and I was going into mine when Sam stopped me.

"So are you going to be okay". Sam said quietly

"Yeah I should be, and thanks again for saving me" I said really thankful

"Uh your welcome, but I mean it. If your Dad does anything to you then you tell me right away ok". Sam said sternly.

"Yeah I will tell you everything" I said _ Not_ I thought

"Ok well see you tomorrow nub". She said and walked into Carly's apartment smirking.

Then I walked into my apartment and There was my dad sitting there on the couch with a four open and empty beer bottles. _Damn whenever he gets drunk I take the beating._

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" he asked really loudly.

"I went to the hospital to get so-"

"YOU WHAT! DID YOU TELL ANYONE WHAT I DO TO YOU "! He said

"Nno I-" I stuttered out before he interruped.

"LIAR"! He said and punch me in the face. I fell to the floor.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY" ! He said and lit a match on fire then tossed the match on my arm.

"AHH" I shouted

"SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR ROOM"! He said and I ran straight to my bathroom and put out the fire. My arm had little burns on it and looked horrible. Then I rushed into my room and fell on the bed. _Why did you have to go mom_ I thought and started to cry myself to sleep.

**A/N: I am super sorrrrrrrryyyyy I didn't update, and I'm sorry the chapter was short. I got alot going on my mind and trying to fix my problems starting with trying to go to bed. I haven't sleep good in two weeks. And my friend had a break up with her boyfriend so I had to help her too. So I might post one more chapter in the next 3 weeks and then might take a break because my school starts in three weeks and I have to get ready for it. But the break will be short I promise! Thanks for reading. Please, Please review! Tomboy22.**


	6. Sam Is a Good Friend and A Surprize

**Hey people Here is chapter 6. Will have some bad scenes for Freddie Poor Freddie. :(**

**Disclaimer: I am getting tried of writing this every single chapter!**

**Freddies P.o.v**

I woke up the next morning with a migrane pounding againest my skull. Thank god I don't have school for another two and half months. **(Sorry I forgot to mention they are on summer break).** So I went to the bathroom, took a shower and then put on my regular clothes. I walked out my bedroom door and saw my dad asleep on the couch with ten more beer bottles all over the floor. _What a bad person to look up too._ I limped toward the door and grabbed my cruthes and went out the front door to Carly's. When I walked in I saw Sam on the couch and Carly on the computer.

"Hey Guys" I said

"Hey Freddie" Sam and Carly said at the same time.

"Woah Freddie where did you get that burn on your arm" Carly said surprized

"Yeah where" Sam said with her eyes widen, bit a knowing look. _Man I forgot the burn I'll lie to Carly and tell the truth to Sam later._

"Uh I was making something on the stove and the pan hit my arm really bad". I said lying

"Oh well be more careful. Anyway I got a date with Percy at GS so I will see you guys later, and Sam don't eat all the food in my kitchen". Carly said

"No promises" Sam Said while looking at me with that knowing look.

"Ok later". Carly said and went out the door.

"So what really happened with that burn on your arm" Sam said

"Do you want some cookies, could I go and get so-"

"Stop rambling! What**.** Happened**. **To**. **Your**.** Arm" Sam said seriously.

"My Dad was home when I went in and he knew I went to the hospital and he asked me if I told someone what he does to me I said no but he called me a liar and got a match and burned my arm with it". I said almost sobbing. Then Sam pulled me into a tight hug. Which really surprized me.

"Don't worry Freddie I am going to help you okay you are going to get thought this". Sam said

"Thank you Sam you really are a great friend". I said

"Yeah friend". Sam said disappointed tone.

"Sam". I said

"Yeah" She said in a hopeful tone

"I really li-".

"FREDDIE BENSON COME HERE NOW. I HAVE A SURPRIZE FOR YOU". My dad said.

"Well I gotta go before I get a beating for not coming home. I will tell you another time, bye Sam" I said and left Carly's apartment before she could reply. I went inside my apartment and saw my dad with a women that had blonde hair and a really slutty outfit.

"Hey Freddie you and Maya are going to have some fun". He said

"What do you mean some fun" I said nervously

"You and Maya are going to have some raping fun. Get to it Maya" . He said and left the room.

"Come on Freddie I'll be gentle". She whispered in my ear and led me toward my bedroom.

"No NO LET ME GO" I shouted but I couldn't get away because of my injuries.

**Three Hours Later**

"Where is my money". Maya said when she finished raping me.

"On the table by the door. Thanks Maya". My Dad said

"Yeah whatever. Later". She said and walked out the door.

"So did you like your surprize" My dad said with a smug expression.

"No I didn't like it how could you pay some lady to rape me". I shouted

"Because your the reason your mother didn't want me. You are are all so the reason she is dead". he shouted back at me.

"Fine I will just get out of your hair and leave" I shouted and limped to my room packed all my stuff up and walked out the door with no further word but I heard some last words from my dad.

"Goodbye and never come back". When I got out into the hall I sat on the floor and starting sobbing. I think I did that for at least an hour before someone walked out of Carly's apartment.

"What happened Freddie". When they said that I looked up and saw it was Sam with a worried look on her face.

**A/N: I know bad ending but the chapter will Have Sam's reason for finding Freddie. Because there is a reason she left Carly's apartment and the next chapter will start out as a flashback and Sam will be OOC for a little while. Thanks for reading. Please Review. Tomboy22.**


	7. IMove to

**Hey people of the internet who are readong my story. Here is chapter 7. Cursing and other Dark themes ahead in the story. Also starts with a flashback. Thoughts in bold when the flashback starts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Leo Benson, Dr. Carter, Percy and Maya. I'm tired of writing this every chapter! **

**Sams P.o.v **_Flashback Three Hours ago when Freddie walked out._

_"_**I wonder what he was going to tell me and I hope the surprize is nothing hurtful to Freddie". **_ I thought while I turned on the T.v. Waiting for Carly to get home. I was watching the Food Channel when Carly finally came home._

_"I had a good time Percy". Carly said_

_"Yeah I did too. How about you become my girlfriend and we can do this all the time" ?Percy asked._

_"Yes! I would love to"! Carly said._

_"Ok I'll see you the day after tomorrow because I have water basketball tomorrow all day". Percy said._

_"Ok that's fine bye". Carly said._

_"Bye oh hey Sam I didn't see you there are you coming to the game tomorow"? Percy asked once he saw me._

_"Duh Percy water basketball without Sam Puckett is a losing game". I said_

_"Ha ha yeah totally see you tomorrow". Percy said and left._

_"So How do you know Percy". Carly said in what I think was a mad tone._

_"Oh We are good friends but why didn't you tell me you were going on a date with Percy James". I said._

_"Because I thought you didn't know him and you can't talk to him when he is my boyfriend". Carly said_

_"Wait why can't I he's on my Water Basketball team and I am friends with him and if you don't like it then break up with him". I shouted at her._

_"NO I won't and I will tell him not to speak to you and you are no longer my friend". She shouted back at me and I thought my whole world fell apart. She just broke up our friend ship for a boy!_

_"Fine but I will never come back here ever again and have fun doing ICarly without me". I said really hurt and ran out the door, she was acting like such a bitch. I was about to sit down and start crying but I saw Freddie sitting on the on the ground sobbing._

_"Freddie why are you crying". I said with a worried look on my face._

_Flashback ending._

Freddie looked up and saw it was me and starting talking.

"I moved out of my apartment because the surprize my dad gave me was enough to to move out". He said.

"What was the surprize"? I asked shocked.

"Can I tell you later right now I need to figure out where I am going to live". Freddie said sadly.

"Well if you want you can come live with me my mom is out of town with my aunt for a while I don't remember what she told me but yeah you can say with me". I said really fast,with a blush on my face.

"Really I thought you were going to stay at Carly's"? He said.

"We got into a fight so I'm going home so what do you say do you want to live with me"? I asked.

"Yeah thank you Sam. You have been really sweet to me these past couple of days". he said with a smile.

"Yeah don't tell anyone or you will be dead before you can say geek". I said but with a smile to let him know I was joking.

"Ok can we go now I have to take my pain meds and I just want to sleep" Freddie said tiredly chuckling.

"Yea lets go, but you will tell me what happened right". I asked

"Yeah I will if you tell me what happened with you and Carly". He said.

"Yeah I will come on lets go". I said and helped him up because of his injures.

15 mins later we arrived at my house and Freddie was looking at it with awe.

"You have a nice home". Freddie said.

"Thanks now your room will be across from mine its the guess room". I said

"Okay thanks again for this Sam". He said and then hugged me and went upstairs to the guess room. I stood for a couple mins outside my door with a goofy smile and a blush on my face. Ugh what this boy does to me. I went in my room, put on my pjs and went to sleep.

**Freddies P.o.v**

After I hugged Sam I went to my new room for a while. I was going to tell her I loved her but my Dad no he doesn't even deserve that title but Leo interruped. I have to make it up to Sam. She has been so nice to me when I was down and deserves something awesome. I heard she likes Three Days Grace and that they were going to be in Seattle for a week maybe I can get tickets. I grabbed my laptop and looked for the tickets and I saw them for 40 bucks. Well I have a lot of money so that isn't a problem. I got them and put them in my backpack. The concert was on Friday and today is Tuesday. I hope she likes them. I put on my pjs logged off the computer and went to a peaceful sleep for the first time all week.

**A/N: So Carly was a real bitch in this chapter. I will put up a poll to ask if Carly and Sam should be Friends again or not I need Five Reviews and at least Five votes to write the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review and vote. Tomboy22.**


	8. IGet a New Girlfriend, IMake Sam Happy

**het guys I left you long enough time to wait here is chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say no need to repeat it!**

**Freddies P.o.v**

I woke up from my sleep refreshed. I went across the hall to Sam's Room to see that she is still asleep. I wonder what happened with her and Carly, oh well I'll ask later. I just hope she likes the tickets to the concert. I like seeing Sam happy and for the trouble of taking me in and taking care of me I think I will make her breakfast. so I grabbed my cruches and hopped downstairs. I got the pan from the conter and all the things I needed to cook breakfast. I deciced to make Ham and Cheese omlets wrapped in bacon. My moms specialty. They only took ten mins to cook and after they where done I served them on the plate and got cups and poured orange juice for me and apple juice for Sam. (I know its her favorite). Then I saw Sam coming down the stairs.

**Sams P.o.v**

I woke up feeling pretty happy knowing that Freddie lives here now. Man my crush on him is out of control. I went across the hall to Freddie's Room to see him not there. _uh I wonder where he is? _I thought. I went downstairs to see him at the kitchen table with some food on it and him looking at me with that big smile I like on his face. I bet I had a surprized look on my face and he finally said.

"Good Morning Sam I thought I would make breakfast for us as a thank you for lettting me stay here and for helping me when you didn't have to. I know I say thank you to you a lot but really I'm thankful to have someone like you in my life". He said with all honesty.

"Wow Freddie thank you for this even though you didn't need to do this, but I am glad I have someone as good like you in my life too". I said with a blush on my face.

"Thanks now lets get eating before this gets cold". Freddie said and pulled out my chair for me.

"Thanks Freddie". I said my face really hot now. Ugh the stuff this boy does to me.

"Your welcome". He said. and I took a bit of my breakfast then realized what is was.

"OMG is this Ham and Cheese Omlets wrapped in Bacon" I said really excited.

"Yeah my mom used to make it for me when I was sad and it would always cheer me up. Then she taught me how too". He said a little sad.

"Oh well they taste amazing". I said Changing the subject.

"Yeah I know how you like you Ham and Bacon so I made it for you". Freddie said sweetly.

"Yeah I do". I said chucking.

"So what was the surprize your dad gave you". I said

"You really want to know"? Freddie asked quietly.

"Yeah I am here for you ok". I said just as quiet.

"Ok so what happened was he paid some lady named Maya. to rrrappe mme". He stuttered out to me and I gasped and ran over to hug the sobbing boy.

"Oh Freddie we have to call the police". I said.

"No no please Sam don't call please". Freddie begged to me while still crying.

"I can wait but I am still calling the police ok". I said seriously

"But-".

"Ok". I said sternly.

"Ok". Freddie said sadly.

"Now what happened with you and Carly"? Freddie asked wiping away his leftover tears.

"She broke up our friendship for something stupid". I said

"What was the stupid part". Freddie said shocked.

"She got a new boyfriend Percy James and I was friends with him and she didn't want me to be so she ended the friendship". I said

"I know your going to take your beloved Carly's side so now your going to quit being my friend and then you guys are going to start dating then married then your going to be the father of her kids and then your goi-".

"SAM! stop okay your right she ended the friendship over something stupid and I got over Carly I realized she is never going to like me back". Freddie said ending my rant.

"Really"? I asked pround that he chose me and full of hope.

"Really and besides I like someone else now". Freddie said nervously.

"Really so who is the lucky girl"? I asked sadly my hope going down the drain.

"She has Blonde hair, the most amazing Blue eyes and her name is Sam Puckett". Freddie said and then kissed me and I kissed back with much passion as I could and he did too. Finally we ran out of air and I pulled away. He looked nervous, but I said.

"I like someone too. he has Brown hair, Brown eyes and His name is Freddie Benson and he is Also a good kisser". I said with a smile. He started to smile too.

"You Sam Puckett are a great kisser also and Freddie Benson would like for her to be his girlfriend". he said.

"Thanks and duh I will be your girlfriend. I don't make out with a guy I like because he is sitting right there". I said with a laugh and a blush on face from what he first said.

"Ok well I know where we can have our First Date at. It a surprize I was going to give you because you were a good friend but we can have our first date there". He said and gave me and envelope. I looked inside and saw Three Days Grace tickets omg!

"AAHHH YOU GOT ME THREE DAYS GRACE TICKETS! OH MY GOSH"! I screamed at him then hugged him and kissed him all over his face.

"So you like it". He said with a joking tone and started chucking after.

"Hell yeah". I said with a lot of excitement.

"Ok we go on Friday". He said laughing now at my excitement.

"Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much Freddie". I said.

"Your welcome". he said and pulled in into a long kiss.

**A/N: Well here is another chapter. I was going to put it up earlier but I had to go to Tae Kwon Do. Anyway I couldn't decide on if Carly and Sam should be friends again so I did this. Only 3 people voted and I need two more people to vote so I can get it out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review and Please vote. Tomboy 22.**


	9. iGo on my First Date, iSee

**Hey I know you guys are going to hunt be down with your vitural weapons but I had just started school last Last Thursday and I had to do my Math Plus homework which was 27 to 50 questions I had to do. But you don't want to hear my days story so here is chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I am not saying anything you know the drill.**

**Sams P.o.v (The Day of The First Date).**

Today is my first date with Freddie! EEEEPPPP! Man he has turned me into a total sap! I put on my outfit. Dark washed skinny jeans with a Black and red giltter shirt that says I Rule The World! and I put on my Black and Red chucks. I put my Hair into a half up half down style and some clear lipgloss. I started to walked out of my room and down the stairs to see Freddie in a Black and Red button up shirt with Dark washed jeans with his infamous Black chucks.**(Did this on purpose).** With his mouth hanging open when he looked at me.

"Wow Sam you look beautiful". Freddie said when his mouth came back together.

"Thanks you clean up good to nub". I said blushing. he rolled his eyes at the nub part.

"Thanks now lets get going". He said and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out the door to the car. (Oh did I forget to metion we went a week ago to get his casts and other stuff off). When we got to the concert we rocked out and Freddie even got backstage passes when they ran off a contest when we got in line and Freddie won and got two backstage passes and got to meet the band! Then Freddie blindfolded me and let me to the car after the concert.

"Where are we going Freddie"? I asked.

"Its a surprize". he said.

"Well are we there yeeeetttt"? I asked whining.

"Sam you gotta wait". Freddie said chucking at my whining.

"Fine". I said huffing. I felt the car stopping and him leading out of the car, then Freddie taking off my blindfold and when he did I started screaming!

"Oh my gosh you took me to The Meat Palace"! I said shouting.

"Yeah it just opened and I know how you like your meat so I planned this in secret so it would be a surprize". Freddie said explaining with a smile on his face.

"Wow thank you now lets go momma want some meat". I said and went right in with Freddie following behind me. We where seated and I ordered the Steak with mash potatoes and Freddie ordered the same thing. We finished at the same time and went back to the car.

**In The Car.**

"So did you have a good time". Freddie asked.

"Yes I did and I am glad to be your girlfriend'. I said sweetly.

"Well I am glad that I am your boyfriend". Freddie said sweetly back.

"Now this is getting to sappy just shut up and kiss me nub". I said as I leaned in and he rolled his eyes but leaned in too and before our lips could touch someone knocked on the car window. I was pissed but that soon turned into shock when Freddie and I saw who was in the window. it was..

**A/N: I am really sorry for the lack of updates but I will try to get the other stories up on the weekend cuz I have school the rest of the week. Also maybe you can guess who was at the window? Write a review guessing so. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	10. iGo To Warehouse, iHave a Bad Ending

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but its finally here. Chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Sams P.o.v**

...Freddie's Dad.

"Hey Freddie my boy why didn't you come home last night"? He asked with a fake smile.

"Because I moved out and don't want to be in the same house as you! and how did you fine out where I lived now anyway"? Freddie asked the guy I want to kill for hurting my boyfriend.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AND I FOLLOWED YOU NOT LIKE THAT'S ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS"! He shouted at Freddie and grabbed him out of the car and toward his car.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE"! I shouted at him and grabbed ahold of his shirt to get him to let go of Freddie.

"NO PRINCESS YOU GET TO COME WITH ME"! He said and knocked me out.

**Three Hours Later.**

I woke up in what looked like a warehouse. But I didn't see Freddie anywhere now I'm worried.

"FREDDIE, FREDDIE WHERE ARE YOU"! I yelled out.

"You shouldn't worry princess or Fredward is going to be in some deep trouble". Freddie's dad said.

"What did you do to Freddie". I said in a dark tone.

"Lets just say Freddie is **tied **up right now". He said and pointed to the light in the corner and there was Freddie tied up with a blooded rope and blooded used up mouth tape and his eyes had fear in them.

**A/N: Bad ending I know and sorry for the long wait but its out now and the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	11. iDanger Big Time, iGo to New Jersey

**Hey guys what up. Well if you read my other update of my other story I said that last week on Friday some girl I know pushed me down a flight of stairs at school. Now I feel a little better but my neck hurts A LOT! but I am good enough to do and update since I finished my Homework! So here is chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Sams P.o.v**

_Freddie!_ I thought when I saw him. I can't believe Freddie's own Dad would do this to him.

"Now Freddie I am going to take the tape off your mouth, but you gotta promise your not going to scream because I have a little friend that I am going to use on little Sammy here". He said and had a **Huge Pistol **pointed at me. Then he took the tape off of Freddie's mouth he was about to scream but helded it in and winced instead.

"Please just don't hurt her". Freddie Pleaded.

"Oh I can't grantee that my boy, but I might let her come with us because I know if I let her go she will call the police so I might not hurt her but I can't keep my word". He said with an evil smirk. But what he doesn't know is that I had just called the police and they heard every word he said.

"Just please don't hurt her, hurt me instead. I could never live with myself if I lost another person I love". Freddie said and I was shocked that he said that. I knew he liked me but I didn't know he loved me.

"Well like I said I can't keep my word now we are going to New Jersey so I can see my friend Jerry, you remember Jerry do you Freddie"? He asked and I saw Freddie's eyes widen.

"Uh maybe". Freddie said.

"Well I can remember how he held you". He said. Then I saw Freddie's face bubble up in anger.

"HE NEVER HELD ME YOU DIDN'T EITHER AND WHEN YOU TWO DID YOU ALWAYS DROPPED ME ON THE FLOOR"! Freddie yelled.

"YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT"! He yelled and grabbed the gun and shot at his leg.

"AHH". Freddie yelled.

"FREDDIE"! I shouted.

"DON'T YELL GIRL OR YOUR NEXT"! He yelled at me and that made me shut up but I started to sliently cry to myself for Freddie's and my safety. Freddie started to cry and breath really hard. _Will he die with that bullet in his leg? _I thought to myself.

"Well now that things are better I am taking you two to New Jersey now, Girl get in the car now". He said to me and I listened because I didn't want to get shot at or Freddie shot at again. I saw from the car window that he took Freddie over his shoulders like fireman carry and placed him in the car roughly. Then he started driving. _I hope the police get to him fast and save us. _I thought as we were driving. I held Freddle's head in my lap and hoped for the best, but he was sweating like crazy and was breathing really hard. _Please Freddie be okay._ I thought as we drove into the night.

**A/N: Well that was really bad to what happened to Freddie, but smart what Sam did. I wanna hold a review contest. Who can guess where in New Jersey Freddie's Dad is taking them? I never metioned this but I am from the place where they are going. The first person to guess right will be the person staring in the next chapter! So Thanks for reading. Please review and the contest ends on Friday. Tomboy22.**


	12. iGo to the Hospital Again, iMeet Angie

**Hey Guys so I finally got an idea! So here is the real Chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill.**

**Sams P.o.v**

It has been hours since we left Seattle and it looks like we are in North Carolina now. Freddie is still not getting any better. He is still breathing really hard and he is still sweating like crazy. _Don't die on me Freddie. _I thought as we pulled up to a gas station.

"Don't even try to escape because I will know and try to get you. STAY**.** WHERE**.** YOU**. **ARE**."! **He shouted at me and went in the station. But he is pretty stupid I could escape but I am not leaving Freddie here to die and suffer his fathers beatings. Then Freddie started to moan and groan.

"Freddie, Freddie can you move your leg"? I asked.

"Oooooohhhhhh uhhh Sssaaaamm iiiiiitttt hhuuurrtttssss". Freddie slurred and groaned.**(It hurts)**

"Oh I know Freddie and I would get you to a doctor but your dad can shoot anytime. But I did call the poilce and they should be tracing where we are ok". I said sliencely crying.

"SSSSSSaaaaaammmm ddddon'ttttt cccccrrrrryyyyy pllleassse". Freddie slurred again. **(Sam don't cry please).**

"Freddie seeing you like this is making me cry you are very hurt and I can't see you like this". I said almost close to sobbing.

"SSSSSaaammmm doooon't wwwooorry aaaabooutt mmmmmeeee IIII bbbbe fffffineee. IIIIII looooovvvve yyyyyyyooooooou". He said back to me wipping the left over tears on my face.**(Sam don't worry about me I be fine. I love you).**

"I love you too Freddie. Please be ok". I said pleading with him.

"IIIII willll bbbbeee". He said back to me. **(I will be).**

"I feeeeelllll ssssssllllllleeeepppyyyy". He moan out and started to close his eyes. **(If you couldn't tell it says I feel sleepy).**

"No FREDDIE DON'T GO TO SLEEP! PLEASE DON'T GO TO SLEEP. Please". I yelled at him but said the last part in a little girl voice.

"Bbbuttttt Saaaaaammmm mmmmmmeeeee tired mmmmmmmmeeee waaaannnnntttt ttttoooo gggo tttto sssleeppp nnnnooooow nnnighhhty night". Freddie said and closed his eyes. **(But Sam me want tired me want to go to sleep now nighty night).**

"FREDDIE PLEASE. WAKE UP PLEASE, PLEASE WAKE UP"! I yelled at him but he didn't wake up. I started to sobbing praying he wasn't dead. Then I heard footsteps coming toward the car.

"Why are you crying girl"? Freddie's dad said.

"Can you please take us to the hospital Freddie might be dying from your bullet. He just went to sleep and he won't wake up. Please bring him to the hospital, please". I said pleading even thought he is evil he would help his only son wouldn't he?

"Fine plus I want Jerry to see Freddie, so we will be there in a few minutes". He sighed and started up the car. Like he said in just a few minutes we were walked to the front desk and Freddie's dad carried Freddie fireman style to the desk.

"Hi I would like to check in my son Fredward Benson he got shot in the leg and just claimed he was tired and fell alseep, can you take him"? Freddie's father asked with a sweet voice like he did nothing wrong.

"Oh sure we just need his age and your name and we can send him in". The desk lady said as some nurses took Freddie from his father and brought him in the ER.

"My name is Leo Benson and Fredward is... is.. um.. he's.."

"He's 17 years old I am a friend of his and my name is Sam Puckett". I said interuping Leo.

"Oh ok Please wait in the waiting room and one of his doctors will give you updates". Desk lady said while looking very wierdly at Leo.

"Ok we will thank you". I said and we walked to some chairs in the waiting room.

"You should know his age. He is your son". I said to him.

"Whatever I haven't even seen him for three years, how am I supposed to know how old he is"? He asked a little angry and in a 'not caring' voice.

"Well you should know". I said to him.

"Whatever". He said. and we waited somemore.

**30 Mins Later.**

I saw a nurse come out of the ER and come over to us. She has very long black/brown hair that went down to her butt that was curly and tied up into a ponytail, and she had glasses and maybe hispanic. Also she look a lot young to be a nurse.

"Hola Im Angie and I am the nurse that will be giving you updates on Fredward Benson". She said.

"Ok so how is he"? I asked Angie.

"Well we took him into surgery to take the bullet out of his leg and he did good. We got it out but the only problem is that when the bullet hit his leg, it hit a very important vain and well... what I am trying to say is that when he wakes up he might be able to walk". She said sadly.

"So the good news is that he will wake up, but the bad news he won't be able to walk"? I asked in a little girl voice.

"Yes I am very sorry, but we will do tests on him when he wakes up to see if this is going to last forever". She said sadly.

"Ok thank you" I said again in a little girl voice.

"Your welcome sweety". She said with a sad smile and started to walk away but I had to ask her a question.

"ANGIE wait". I yelled. and she turned around.

"Yes"? she asked.

"Im sorry to ask but aren't you a little young to be a nurse"? I asked curious.

"Haha yeah I am. I am in the young nurse program here at the hospital". She said with a smile.

"Oh ok well nice meeting you". I said.

"You too I have to go back in the ER to go to another persons room and take out the waste in the bedpan eww. Anyway you can go visit Fredward he is in room 8". She said and headed down into the ER. **(Did room 8 for a reason :).**

Leo and I started running to room eight and saw Freddie laying on the bed with gauze around his leg and he looked peaceful than he did earlier. Leo said he would wait in the car and then he left. I at on Freddie"s bed and stroked his hair.

"Freddie I am so glad that you are going to live and wouldn't want you to die, I don't think I could live without you. I love you but they say when you wake up that you won't walk anymore but I hope it won't be forever. I gotta go but will back in the morning. I will be safe too since I am stuck with Leo. I gotta go bye". I said to his sleeping body and kissed his head and left the room.

**A/N: Well that feels like the longest chapter I ever wrote. Anyway about the vain thing I don't know if thats true so bear with me here. By the way Angie is really PokemonRangerAngie and she was the one who one my review contest. I don't not own her because that would be weird. I will update soon. Thanks for reading. Please Review. Tomboy22. **


	13. iSee Freddie, iCan't

**Hey so here is the real chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sams p.o.v**

Well since the fact that the police are after us, but he doesn't know we can't stay in a hotel. So we slept in the car all night. Now its morning and were driving back to the hospital to see Freddie. _I really hope he can walk. _I thought as we pulled up in the hospital parking lot. As soon as we got in we saw Angie at the nurses station.

"Hey Guys Freddie had woke up and was asking for you Sam and had a look of alarm on his face. Also he kept asking if you were hurt for staying with his dad. Is there something I should know"? Angie asked us and Leo's face paled straight away.

"Uh no Angie. So did you test Freddie to see if he can walk again"? I asked nervously.

"Yeah we did. We just told him we needed to test if he had a fever so you can tell him but he won't be able to walk for a few months" She said sadly.

"Oh, ok can we go see him"? I asked sadly.

"Yeah same room as last night". She said.

"Ok thanks Angie bye". I said and headed toward room 8.

"You can go in there I'm just going to wait out here". Leo said and started going to the bathroom. _What a coward. He injures his only son and won't even get in there to say sorry._ I thought and turned the doorknob to see Freddie who was screaming at a nurse to see me.

"Where is Sam Puckett? Is she hurt? Is she dead? Oh don't tell me she's dead please don't te-"

"Freddie! I'm right here". I said amused that he was yelling at the nurse but flattered he cares about me.

"SAM"! He shouted and tried to get up but that didn't work out.

"Hi uh can we talk alone"? I asked and my eyes pointed to the nurse.

"Uh sure I will just leave now" She said and lefted the room.

"Are you okay"? He asked me.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? I mean I should be asking if your ok". I said.

"I'm fine, I mean for some reason I can't move my legs but I think I'm fine". He said.

"Freddie you can't move your legs because when your dad shot you with his gun the bullet hit a very important vain which controls your movement of your legs and you won't be able to walk for a few months". I said almost crying again.

"What I can't walk anymore"? Freddie said in the most saddest voice ever that I thought my heart broke.

"Not for a while but there is still a 50% chance you can walk again". I said trying to cheer him up some.

"Yeah I guess. So when can I get out of here"? He said in a totally different tone.

"Uh the doctor said tomorrow. Are you sure your alright"? I asked worried.

"Uh yeah why wouldn't I be? So can I see you tomorrow i'm tired and don't want to talk right now"? He said fake yawning.

"Uh can I stay here and wait till you fall asleep? I don't want to go back to your dad". I said and asked.

"Uh sure whatever". He said and turned on the t.v.

_I feel so bad for him. But he will be fine soon. _I thought and finished watching t.v. with him.

**A/N: Yeah I know bad ending and it was short but I have to finish my homework still so this will be the only Update today and tomorrow if I have time I will do another one. I need 5 reviews to start the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	14. What I am Thinking

**Hey guys. I looked back at this story and realized that I haven't updated in a month. Sorry I have been busy. Hope you guys had a nice Thanksgiving! Anyway here is chapter 14. This is going to be really short because its just what Freddie is thinking so its going to be in all Italics. But what he really sees won't.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the hospital and Leo.**

**Freddies P.o.v (His thinking)**

_I can't believe I can't walk anymore. Well Sam did say it was a 50/50 chance, but still there is a 50 chance I won't walk again. I really want to walk again but I will have to wait. Just now I treated Sam pretty bad, but she doesn't know what its like to not feel your legs and might not walk again. But she is trying to help. _I took a look at Sam and she looked really sad and worried for me. _I have to be strong for her and me. Also have to treat her right before she goes into another guy's heart. I know what I have to do._

**A/N: Yeah not the best ending but when I see 5 reviews I will update. Also about to update iTake Out My Appendix so watch out for that. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	15. iInfo

**Hey guys. This chapter is going to be short but I'm updating another one at the same time. Here is chapter 15.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Leo, the Hospital and upcoming characters Eric and Justin. Also Percy.**

**Carly's P.o.v**

I can't believe the mistake I made with Sam. I realized after I went out with Percy for a few days and he started to cheat on me! With Wendy of all people! I wanted to go to Sam and say I was sorry until I found out her and Freddie were Kidnapped by Freddie's Father! _I don't think I'll ever get the chance to see Sam or Freddie again. _I thought as I sobbed on the couch and finally fell asleep.

**Eric's P.o.v (North Carolina police department).**

I got a call from the Seattle police department saying that Leo Benson had taken his son and his son's girlfriend and they are heading toward New Jersey, but they already left town when they got a call from one of the captives Samantha Puckett. They are given all states warning and they say that Sam had been raped from him and that Freddie was shot in the leg. So he might be in one of the states hospital.

"Justin"! I yelled down the hall.

"Yeah"! He yelled back.

"We have to go to the hospital down town tomorrow morning to look for some kids and a suspect". I said as he walked in.

"Ok, I'm going to finish my sandwitch now". He said and lefted my office. _Oh Justin not very smart. _I thought as I worked somemore on this case. I just hope he's there.

**A/N: I know its short but to make up for it I made another chapter which I'm afraid is going to be the last. I know you guys who have bben reading my story really like it and I'm glad I got so many reviews on it! :) Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	16. iFinally Get Caught, iLove You

**Hey guys. Like I said I was going to update so here is chapter 16.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Leo Benson and the Hospital.**

**Angie's P.o.v (PokemonRangerAngie now RangerHaruka from the review contest)**

Something is weird about these people. I can tell when I asked them if there was something that I should know about what happened. So me being curious in all, I checked the records of Seattle police department (since there all from Seattle) and I saw a charge for Abuse under Leo Benson's name. I found the picture of him and saw it looks exactly like the Leo Benson that came here for Freddie Benson. It says about his charge that Marissa Benson called the police on him because she was abusing her son and he was sent to jail. But she had recently died and Leo came back to take care of Fredward. _I knew there was something wrong with him even when he walked through the door. _I thought. So I tried to call the police but before I can even dial, some policemen came in and started coming toward me.

"Excuse me Miss but have you since these three people? We got a call from Seattle police department saying that a man that recently got out of jail came back to take care of his son, but he held him and his girlfriend captive and we learned that they are heading toward New Jersey. So have you seen a Leo Benson, Fredward Benson or as he is called Freddie, and a Samantha Puckett or as she is called Sam"? The tall one asked and told me.

"Yes I have. Freddie Benson is a paitent here because of a bullet that went threw his leg and had to go threw surgery and the people that came with him are Sam Puckett and Leo Benson". I said honestly.

"Ok what room is he in and where are Sam and Leo"? They asked me.

"Well Freddie is in room 8 and Sam and Leo are in there as well". I said.

"Ok thank you very much Ms. Uh"? One of them said.

"Angie. Just call me Angie". I said.

"Ok well just call me Eric, and may I call you sometime to join me for a date"? Eric asked me. Well he was pretty cute.

"Sure here is my number and call when I'm off of work". I said.

"Will do, come Justin". Eric said to his partner and went off to Freddie's room. I can't believe I have a date. _What dumb luck. _I thought as I went back to work.

**Sam's P.o.v**

Well while I was playing a game on my phone in Freddie's Room, Leo came in the room and told me we have to go. You see since Freddie has been in the hospital, Leo beats me a lot. One night he even raped me. I was so scared, but to prevent me from getting preggers he beat me so much so that wouldn't happen. Freddie has no idea but he can tell somethings up when I was being really quiet all day. But as soon as we were about to leave the room, the police came in.

"Leo Benson, you are under arrest for Kidnap, abuse, and Rape. You have the right to remain slience. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state of Seattle". They said as they arrest him. I just can't believe that he is getting arrested again right infront of us. The nightmare can finally end for me and Freddie.

"What you can't prove I did anything"! Leo said outraged.

"Yes we can and we said not to talk"! The taller officer said. **(Eric)**.

"You kids are lucky we found you with the call we got from this little missy right here, and also from Angie at the front desk". The shorter officer said. **(Justin)**.other times I would yell at an officer for calling me that but I'm just happy we were found enough to care.

"Thank you officers". I said happy that we were found.

"Yeah thank you". Freddie said glad that the nightmare for him was over.

"You guys will pay, you will all pay"! Leo said very mad.

"Oh shut it you"! The tall officer said. **(Eric)**.

"Lets go. Freddie, Sam we will bring another officer by to come and take you home as soon as they let you out of the hospital Freddie. Ok"? The short officer said. **(Justin)**.

"Okay". We both said.

"Ok lets go Eric". The other officer said and left the room with Leo.

"Well Freddie it looks like this is the end of this nightmare". I said to him.

"Yeah it is, but Sam there is still something that's not right". Freddie said.

"What's that"? I asked him.

"How come rape was part of Leo's charge? I mean he paid a lady to rape me **(if you don't remember check out chapter 6) **so in order to have that part of the charge then he would have to rape someone. Sam did he rape you"? Freddie asked me with wide eyes and I knew I had to tell him now.

"Yeah Freddie. He did. Plus he beat me a lot before and after it was over". I told him a soft tone.

"Why didn't you tell me"? He asked in a sad voice.

"I was believe me I was trust me but I never knew this was going to end like this. Please forgive me". I said to him. He was all I had left.

"Ok I forgive you and I understand. I mean I kept this from you for a long time and I guess it was ok now that I see the reason, so yeah I forgive you ok". He said to me and I became even happier than I was was earlier. I went up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you". I said

"Why thank you"? he asked me.

"Because your all I have left. Carly and me got into that fight so she's no longer my friend and my mom dosn't care so you are really all I have left". I said to him honestly.

"Sam I will always be there for you ok. Plus I'm sure you mom cares and you have Spencer too. See your not alone ok". He said to me.

"Ok. I love you". I said to him.

"I love you too". He said and started kissing me to make the day even better. I'm so glad the nightmare is over and we can live a semi normal life. I mean come on, none of us are really normal.

**A/N: I'm Sorry to say that the story is finally over. I hoped you liked it and I'm glad for all the reviews I got for it. Thank you all for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


End file.
